


Phone Call

by beautreebean



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Gen, Set After Chapter 3, chatty dialogue, honestly myrtle is depicted as a bit of a cretin, phone call from Myrtle to Catherine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautreebean/pseuds/beautreebean
Summary: A phone call from Myrtle to her sister Catherine after chapter 3's events
Relationships: Tom Buchanan/Myrtle Wilson
Kudos: 3





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi dudes :-) hope you enjoy

I’m slumped on our sofa, alone, as usual. My husband doesn’t realise the hardship I have to go through, sticking with him and putting up him. He doesn’t understand that I need more from life, more than the pathetic one he provides. Not that he really provides anything. I should ring my sister. She’s always there for me.

It rings three times before she manages to pick up. God, what could possibly be more important than talking to your sister? She should be thankful I’m a patient lady.

“Hello, darlin’!” I exclaimed, laughing at her startled tone on the other end. “I need to tell you everything about last night – oh – I have so much stuff to say!” I knew I was talking loudly; I didn’t need her to tell me to ‘lower my voice’. I’m not a child.

“How’s the puppy, honey?” She asked me.

“Awh! He’s so lovely, he sits in my lap so nicely, I just wanna cuddle him all day!” I replied, not actually knowing where he is now. I kicked off the stilettos Tom bought me, resting my legs up on the sofa. Wilson can sit at the table if he decides he wants to be close to me for once.

“Did Tom buy you that new dress you looked so gorgeous in last night?” I smiled, I liked people noticing and paying attention, makes up for Wilson’s lack of.

“You should have seen him look at me last night! He carried me all the way upstairs, let ma’ hair down all curly, laid me down on the big bed upstairs. He stared at me in an animal way, like I was the only thing he ever wanted, and oh it was just fantastic!” I laughed, twirling the phone cord around my fingertips.

“And what happened after? Apparently, the night didn’t end too well?” She sounded concerned, and I knew why.

“Oh honey, that’s just Tom.”


End file.
